The Internet contains a vast amount of information related to many different topics. Therefore, Internet content providers offer a variety of services to help users browse the wealth of information. For example, some websites offer search engines and/or Internet portal sites. Internet portals can present users with a number of different web services on one page so they can quickly find the information and/or services that they are looking for.
In order to further enhance a user's Internet experience, some Internet content providers maintain individual user accounts for different Internet users. Having an Internet account with a content provider allows the content provider to offer more personalized content and services. For example, an Internet user can be provided local news and weather reports when they access the content provider's website. In addition, the Internet content provider can provide a personal start page designed by the Internet user, it can maintain an Internet calendar for the user, and can offer a plurality of other services and information.
With the vast wealth of information available on the Internet, it can be easy for an Internet user to miss important information found on a webpage. In addition, when a user finds the information that they are looking for, it can be difficult and/or tedious to save the information to their personal Internet account and/or to find additional related information. Accordingly, there is a desire for methods and apparatus for extracting information from electronic documents, such as, for example, webpages, and for using that extracted information to enhance a browsing experience for an Internet user.